Bindings
by Niji Uindo
Summary: Obsessed with Hermione Draco casts a Binding Spell on her forcing her to becoming his. Will Hermione accept her fate or with the help of her friends can she find a cure to this curse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and the stories they were in.  
A/N I have no beta so yah Grammar errors to occur

Warning-Non-con and mild violence

Are love is spoiled it can never be

Our love is soiled…it can never be

So I'll take and take…

Till you break…

And then I will make you mine…

Hermione….

Hermione Granger sighed as she tried to concentrate on her studies. Yet she felt his eyes on her. It was the fifth time in the last 2 days. Now she was sure of it. Draco Malfoy was officially stalking her…how..how…annoying…

You'd think the ferret would have something better to do than follow her around. At first Hermione had been scared when she had first suspected it yesterday. Perhaps he had some evil dark plan or was trying to gather information for the dark lord. Yet all he did was stare at her with the most stupidest expression. Like he was about to fall asleep or nothing.

For hours he wouldn't move unless she did. It was hard not to just walk over and whack him as hard as she could with her book of standard spells. Knock some sense into him tell him to find some other hobby. She had moved three times 2 times today. Having been in the library she found him two tables away glaring behind a book. She tried to brush him off with no luck when she went to the dinning hall. Finally she decided to really test if he was following her or if he was just on her same schedule.

Slytherin's man dwelling was in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts castle. If it wasn't for class they would never go out on a sunny happy day which today just happen to be. Basking in the sun Hermione smiled knowing that as Draco stood behind a tree glaring at her the sun must have been killing him. It almost made her want to hum with happiness as she turned the page.

Hermione glanced over to where she had last seen Draco and was happy to see he had slinked away somewhere. For a few more minutes she looked about but seeing a Draco free area she finally sighed with relief. She concentrated harder on her book finding herself fading into the text absorbing all of next months studies. She found it so fascinating that she had completely lost track of time. The sun had almost gone down when she was bit by a bug. Swapping her leg she looked up realizing it was sunset. It was the first time she had seen one of Hogwarts sun sets from the ground and found it stunning.

She smiles standing walking by the lake to see the sun glisten across the water. The air smelt crisp and cool with a soft breeze as she walked. She felt calm and happy. Yet…she felt like something was off. She often had this feeling with the Dark lords return. The feeling of dread and doom. Yet this one felt more sudden and more alarming perhaps it was because it was dark and she was alone.

Clutching her books she quickly walked to the nearest paths seeing the lights in the castle being to turn on she walked as the wind picked up and she could hear the trees rusting. Something didn't feel right…and she need to get to where everyone was. Laughing and smiling. Where there was warmth and light. Hermione made her way to the court yard happy to finally see the main entrance she reached for the door opening it to the light. Feeling safe and relaxed once again. Barley hearing the whispered ," Azataliz

Like a ton of bricks Hermione fell back dropping her books. Draco slid in catching her like she was falling in slow motion. His cold skin sucking all the warmth from Hermione's skin and Goyle took her books and shut the door. Draco lifted her over his shoulder and carried her quickly in the shadows. Rushing along the castle to another entrance to Slytherine dorms. He snuck past everyone else. As Goyle tossed Hermione's books.

Crabb stood in a dark room rocking back and forth waiting for Draco to come. He smiled seeing Draco with Hermione. His plan was working so far and that was good…right…yah..

"Did you finish…demanded Draco.

"Yes…I got it all set up…didn't miss anything,"

Draco scowled at him," Anything…"

"No he didn't miss a thing I double checked him," said Pansy stepping up carrying a mixing bowl.

Draco growled at her, " I thought I told you to get a Raven's Beak,"

"I did… I did geeze don't get your tail in a knot. She's gona be you're after tonight so take you time,"

"I can't and I wont…" barked Draco furiously.

"I have worked too hard and waited too long to fail now. Nothing must go wrong now you three go guard the doors and leave me to work." said Draco as he laid Hermione down on a table with craved incantations and runs he had spent the last month slaving over at night. "All I need now is Weasle Pothead…or Dumblwhore to come and screw it up,"

"But…uh Draco…how…how… they gona…know…I didn't see no one..haha." said Goyle.

Draco looked up as he had already begun to gather the ingredients into the mixing bowl. "Because knowing Dumblewhore he knows everything and always has his foot in someone's pot… As for Weasle and Pothead they could be looking for every flavored beans and unmask a mass plot to overthrow the ministry of magic. I wouldn't put anything past there dumb luck,"

"…OH…."said Crabb and Goyle not understanding.

"Whatever luv…good luck…come on boys let's play a little game," said Pansy grabbing onto Crabb and Goyles ties she pulled them alone shutting the door behind them.

Draco worked profusely over and over again till the pointing turned orange the color of rotten love. He smiled knowing it was ready. It he took it and halfed it. Adding Some of his hair to one vile and some of Hermione's hair to another. He watched as one turned purple and the other green. He smile undressing. Then slowly walking over to Hermione wanting to enjoy every moment. He whipped some of the green potion on his lips very lightly. He kissed Hermione's lips. They were soft and sweet like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Then in one move he ripped off her skirt revealing her stomach and white underwear. Taking the Purple potion he poured some on her stomach watching it crawl into her belly button. Hermione moaned waking up. Draco forced her to drink the rest of the purple potion till not even a drop was left. Then he wiped half of the green potion all over his member. Before ripping the rest of her close off Then staring at Hermione in all her glorying he began the incantation that would forever bind them. He drank the rest of the green potion taking in every last drop he cracked his neck to the side and threw the bottle down shattering the glass all over the stone floor. He spread Hermione and positioned himself before casting , "Felzari"

Hermione's eyes opened just as he entered her causing her to scream out in pain he yelled," Behold me Hermione for I am your master. Hermione tried to fight her chain as light flashed between Hermione and Draco's body as he forced himself on her till he came hard passing out. The spell completed Hermione fell limp feeling suddenly exhausted she passed out

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these character or the stories they were in

Hermione shot up in her bed covered in sweat from head to toy. It was like she had been standing in a sauna at full heat. Her hair was wet and her clothes were drenched. Her stomach felt like it was in a knot and she breathed heavily as she shot out of bed. The other girls moaned and groaned as this was her third night in a row she had shot from her bed running out of the room to take a shower.

It was almost like she couldn't breath the heat was so bad. She turned the shower onto ice with her wand and collapsed in it with her clothes still on. The water hit her but she still didn't feel right. Nothing felt right…over the last few days she had felt horrible. Each day seemed to get worse and worse. It was like she was hungry but she didn't know for what and it was like she wanted to do something but she didn't know what. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore.

The only time she felt calm…the only time she felt normal was horrible… Hermione squeezed her eyes together but she couldn't help it she couldn't stop her mind from thinking of him. His angelic blonde hair his pale skin and his icy eyes. Hermione quivered under the water...at the thought…the disgusting horrible thought of Draco Malfoy.

It had started 3 days ago she had woken late for class exhausted. She hadn't remembered how she had gotten to her bed. Only that she need to hurry to get to potions. She had already missed her first to classes. As she arrived Draco Malfoy was also late the two had run into each other. Hermione was in such a fowl mood she didn't have time to get into it with him and mess with his little stocking game. She froze when she first saw him something seemed different about him. He also froze raising an eye brow to her expecting something to happen.

Several minutes had passed before Hermione turned and the two of them both entered potions. Costing Gryffindor 10 house points whole Malfoy got away unscathed. Ron and Harry asked her where she'd been and she told them she overslept. Ron went on about how Draco probably did the same and got away. That he was a greasy git but Hermione didn't think anything was unfair and glanced at him as he got his things in order.

For the rest of the day she felt odd. But couldn't quiet guess it she thought maybe she…maybe she was just tired. She woke up over and over that night searching for something longing she fell back asleep. The next day was much worse. Her belly button was itchy and she felt achy. She fidgeted through all her classes. And when she saw Draco in her care or magical creatures it was like he was the only one in the room. He glowed and shimmered in all that he did. For the how class she stared at nothing but him.

Harry and Ron thought she was sick the way she was looking. Neither of them lucky noticed that she was staring at Malfoy but it was then that it started to really hit her that something was wrong. Hermione hated Malfoy…so why was she so engulfed in him. After class she went straight to the hospital wing.

When she tried to tell Madam Pomfrey what she was feeling. She tried to have the puberty talk and how girls can become attacked to the opposite sex. That it was teenage hormones. One thing Muggles and their kind both had to suffer through. Yet Hermione couldn't and wouldn't except that for an answer. Locking herself in the girls dorm she finished her homework and went to sleep. She was able to sleep but all her dreams were of Draco. Touching her and caressing her.

He would smile and she would swoon. He would run his hands through her hair and kiss her everywhere. She woke up sweating and ran to the bathroom to shower. Hours later she had to do it again after having the same intense dreams. Hermione was so angry with herself she screamed when she was alone. Frustrated…why…why was this happening of all the people why him why Malfoy. Her belly button hurt so bad. It was there day off and Hermione vowed to stay away from Draco and get her mind off of him

Yet the pain was almost crippling it had her falling over herself like her appendix had burst. She tried to go to the hospital wing but on her way she felt better and better. In fact she found if she moved in certain directions the pain would disappear all together. She felt like a string running through her middle was guiding her. She found herself in the court yard. She saw Harry and Ron with a group of other boys yelling. She was so happy to see them.

They were fighting with Slytherine, "Choke on it Malfoy," yelled Ron.

"Take the broom out your arse," said Harry.

Both boys glaring at Malfoy. Hermione didn't notice how she sweat watching them from the shadow of the hall. Malfoy tilted his head his eyes so beautifully slated he curved his perfect lips and it was like the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Like if she were to go death and never hear anything again it wouldn't matter. Tears of joy ran down her face as he said," Quiet a few gay references boys something you're wanting to tell me,"

His smile was smug and adorable. Hermione clutched the stone pillar as he turned his glance to her and winked. Hermione swooned and the coming back to her senses screamed running as fast as far as she could. Everyone turned to look at her and Harry and Ron recognizing her ran to her. They took her to the Hospital wing where she felt flushed. Something was seriously wrong seriously.

Ron and Harry sat with her saying that they were worried that she had been acting weird lately that she hadn't been studying or eating that she had been dazed when they talked to her. They wanted to know what was going on. But how… how could she tell them that she was obsessed with Draco Malfoy that he filled her mind every moment of the past few days that she just kept coming back to him in her mind. It would crush them it crushed her.

Hermione turned off the shower and redressed as the sun came up. She felt ill and cold. She wanted to cry. Deciding to go down stairs for breakfast…

Draco couldn't sleep… as he laid staring at the ceiling sick and restless. With thoughts of Hermione. A girl laid naked with her arm over him and he tossed her off. It was no use…nothing could help him…not when he wanted her so much. He got a drink of water and punched a the stone in his private bathroom.

Why hadn't it worked yet. Why hadn't she come crawling to him begging for release. By now she must have been in terrible pain. Maybe he hadn't made it strong enough he had been so eager. So wanting maybe he had missed a step.

Ever since 3rd year she was always on his mind and Draco was sick of it. He couldn't eat or sleep or do anything right without her. Frustration welled up inside Draco. It wasn't fair she never saw him never saw him for what he was. Never loved him like she loved him. Now she had to she had to or she would die. He binded her. Binded her body and soul her essence. If she ever wanted to be Hermione or exist she would need him. Like a drug or a cure for an element. She would become diseased without him and the only thing that could make her feel good or normal would be his love. He would make love to her and set her free but she would never be free. No why should she get to be happy without him. When she was his everything.

Pictures were everywhere of her. He had ever lost quill ever lost book or item she had ever misplaced or discarded. Half eaten muffins he had made to stay fresh where her lips had once touched. Glasses and silver wear she had touched. Underwear and toothpaste. He hated toothpaste but every day he would smell it and brush his teeth. She loved toothpaste yet she never noticed his breath. Draco began to rip apart his bathroom. Why didn't she come to him why…

The sun was almost up and he dressed quickly. The only thing that would get her off his mind was her. He slowly made his way to the hiding spot so he could watch her leave in the morning for breakfast. On his way from the dungeon he passed the dinning hall and went to climb the stairs.

Like an angel she stood at the top looking down at him. He looked up at her…"Hermione… he whispered

"Draco," she called she looked ill.

He wondered what she was doing her so early in the morning but before he could say anything she nearly flung herself down the stairs running at him. Jumping on him pulling at him. Their lips met and she cried out in release. He had put some potion on his lips making it a pressure point for her. Whenever she kissed him she would gain slight release. Over and over she kissed his lips running her hands through his hair.

He was wrapped his arms around her as Snap walked over to the stair case. His eyes filled with utter shock to see Hermione Granger grinding up against Draco Malfoy kissing him and clawing madly at him like a cat in heat. His mouth dropped and Draco shrugged smiling at his professor. Snape turned his head shaking it like he wasn't seeing this then he left mumbling something about , "Not in the Halls Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Picked Hermione up carrying her off to the broom closet. Now his professor finally knew why he had been so interested in learning the Binding Potion. Draco laughed to himself as he let Granger take off his clothe thinking I wonder if Snape guessed it was Hermione I wanted to used it on. Looking to Hermione he saw she was already naked having ripped her clothes off she called to him begged to him to take her. and he smiled. At last…his release would come…

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters or the stories they were in

Hermione came back to her senses around the fifth time as Draco slammed her into the shelves of the broom closet. She shot up realizing what was happening and clawed at Draco, She wanted to yell "Stop it stop…NOOOOOOOOOO!!" But it felt so… it felt so…. so good. She shut her eyes as they both finishes and she shuttered all over as he dropped her both of them collapsing to cool stone floor.

Hermione was covered in sweat breathing heavily like she had run a 100 mile marathon. She looked to Draco is disgust but nothing compared to the hatred she felt for herself what she had just done. What had she just let him do. Hermione racked her brain. She physically never felt so good in her life. She mentally felt she could take on the smartest man in the universe and be crowned Queen. Yet here she was catching her breath in the broom closet after just shagging her most hated enemy Draco Malfoy. She shuttered again as her legs twitched. She noticed for the first time in days her belly button wasn't itching before she tried to trace back how she had gotten into this predicament.

Thinking back she recalled going for some air or breath fast it hadn't mattered. She was restless no matter what. Unsure of what she really wanted just knowing she wanted…no needed something. She had come across Draco as she was on the stairs. He looked so good and she could smell him from several feet away. Suddenly everything became clear and everything she had wanted and all that she had been craving in the last few days was Draco. She got the sudden urge to throw herself on him and she fulfilled that urge without much thought something Hermione herself never did. They didn't call her the smartest witch for her age by throwing herself at men

Running at him she leaped onto him wrapping herself around him like she was part of his clothes. She was like an animal. She didn't even know what she was doing. She had never kissed a boy let alone pounced one. All she knew was that she needed Draco to touch her to feel her to hold her.  
She pressed herself up against him like her cat rubbing up against her leg. It all felt so good and she lost all control when her lips touched his. It was like she was hit with chocolate. The best most creamiest wonderful chocolate in the entire world and she wanted more. Like an addict she needed it and had to have more and more. And she was begging him to do her. Begging him to take her wanting nothing else but him inside her. She didn't care about anything or anyone or what happened or what would happen. Just Draco… Draco… Draco…

Hermione puked as she lay on the floor of the closet. She felt sick with what she'd just done. Draco jumped from her avoiding the mess, "What the f…. Mione," yelled Draco still panting from having done most the work.

"Don't talk to me," she screamed before making a break for the door. Without thinking she ran out of the closet. She had to get away from Draco and thinking…think. That always solved all of her problems and this was a mega load. She dashed into a group of other students leaving the door open. Draco's eyes exploded in shock as he slammed the door behind her. Telling himself, "Note to self…always lock door,"

Then he quickly dressed himself grabbing her clothes. She was dam lucky he loved her so much. If he hated her he could just leave her clothes and her until next time but all he needed was someone to find out he'd potioned her. He'd just had the most amazing experience of his life and would do everything in his power to make sure it would keep happening. Even if that meant chasing the necked mud blood all through Hogwarts castle. Draco dashed for the door zapping the puke on his way out it vanished With luck no one noticed Draco exiting the broom closet all the students staring in the direction Hermione had gone. Some giggling, some still and shock while others were already out spreading the word.

Hermione had shot herself out of the closet as students were piling into the dinning hall. She was happy to get away from Draco but in all her impulsiveness had neglected the important necessity of clothes. Hermione fell to her knees for a second before bound up and running like mad. Students were shocked and surprised to see her running. She darted for the nearest bathroom which was on the second floor and past at least 50 half awake students. She shot into the second floor bathroom past Moaning Myrtle and into the last stall catching her breath she freaked out from embarrassment. What was wrong with her. What had she done… Why had she done it. Oh God she would never live it down. NEVER EVER thought Hermione as she broke out into tears.

Moaning Myrtle flew about also crying. "ooo this is my bathroom….ooo no one but me should cry in here….ahhh…a boy….

Hermione sniffled as she shot her head up…a boy… No he wouldn't. Hermione lifted her feet up so she was crouched on the toiled. She head shoes slowly walking across the stone floor. She help herself shaking hoping he would go away. She never wanted to see him again,

"Mudblood…" called Malfoy. He said it in a calm and smug tone. It was the first time she'd ever heard him say it without hate in his voice.

"Don't you want your skirt back…" said Malfoy with a laugh. He kicked the stall doors open one by one.

Hermione wished she had her wand on her. She would zap him to infinity. Turn everything Draco Malfoy was into dust. She barried her head in her arms.

"Hermione….he began to call teasingly with a little laugh, "Come now I know you're here… I can feel you,"

Bam another door kicked in.

Moaning Myrtle flew all about, "NOOOO stop it these are my stalls go away…Hermione make him go away." said Moaning Myrtle as she flew over to Hermione's stalls. Draco smiled taking his time to walk over.

"Hermione make him go away," said Myrtle as she floated right over her.

Hermione tried to wave her away as the door was kicked it. Hermione shot off the toilet and against the wall. Draco scowled at her looking unhappy. He dropped her things and came at her pressing her farther against the wall. "I found you,"

Hermione squirmed in his arms," Don't touch me,"

Draco laughed not moving an inch," You didn't seem to mind 10 minute ago,"

"Go to hell," said Hermione and she spat in his face.

Draco had never been spit on in his life. He pulled back wiping it from his face and looked her in the eyes. "You dirty little slut," Draco yelled slapping her. Hermione's head turned with the slap and her cheek turned red.

Draco grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the stall, "Don't you ever spit on your master again…ever,"

"You're not my master," yelled Hermione as she pulled away. She reached for her wand that was on the floor and within second jumped up and had it on Draco. He let go of her and laughed so hard.

"DON'T…DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME…I'LL KILL YOU," Said Hermione through choked tears.

"Go ahead Hermione…kill me…but know if you kill me…you kill yourself…" said Draco in a flat ton.

"What are you talking about," demanded Hermione.

"I'm talking about…the fact that you are Binded to me… So as of now… you belong to me…and if you don't play nice…I wont give you what you want…

"WANT!!! YOUR CRAZY," yelled Hermione "I WOULD NEVER WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU MALFOY,"

"We'll see about that…" said Draco…" I don't appreciate wands in my face either Mud blood. So next time you get the itch I am gona punish you before I release you,"

"You're never going to touch me again Malfoy," said Hermione as she grabbed her clothes. Malfoy turned and walked of with a sly smile on his face…Oh Hermione… haha …I think in few days your gona wanta change your mind,"

"No I wont… I will not ever change my mind your twisted little ferret. What happened today was an accident and I will never let that happen again…" cried Hermione.

"Never say never," sang Malfoy in a melody. Before he dashed out of the bathroom. Hermione collapsed with her clothes as Myrtle flew around her….

Thank you for reading  
A/N- Am considering doing a fan comic…not sure if they're allowed though


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they are in.

A/N Sorry for Grammer

Hermione quickly washed herself in the sink wanting to get every bit of Malfoy off her skin. She was completely back to her senses and got dressed trying not to think beyond this moment. It was just all too much for her to handle so she just wasn't gona try… Thinking about Draco and what Draco had said… She would never go to him and she would never want him. That is what Hermione would have always said and screamed to the top of her lungs if anyone had ever implied. Yet she would have also rather die than Shag Malfoy and here she had done it 5 times. Hermione sniffled as she straightened herself. She was frustrated and didn't know what she could do. Something that didn't happen very much to her. She had always had answers she prided herself in that.

Hermione heard some footsteps and shot out of her thoughts. Instinctively she turned with her wand ready. If Malfoy had come back for more than she would show him she hadn't waved.

"Hermione," said Harry's voice as he walked out of the shadows of the Hall. He looked worried. His green eyes staring at her. She pulled her wand off him and turned her back to him. She defiantly didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Especially not him right now…what was she going to say. Harry hated Draco more than she did. He would never understand that she had just gotten the sudden urge to…to…and that she could stop herself.

Harry didn't say anything slowly walking over to her as she stood frozen. She expected him to ask her all sorts of questions like was she okay. She knew if he asked her she wouldn't be able to lie to him. He was her best friend and could always see through her when she lied. Like in third year when she had been traveling in time. She had had to avoid him because he knew she was up to something. Hermione dropped her wand letting it fall out of her hand.

Harry watched it roll away from her and stood there for a second before slowly moving closer and closer as Hermione tried to build up a front.

"Harry…this is a girls bathroom," said Hermione. Her voice sounded weak and cracked and she wanted to hit herself. Like for sure he wouldn't know something was wrong. But she couldn't tell him. She couldn't…

"Hermione," said Harry he walked over to her and lifted her chin looking into her eyes. Tears were already welling up in her eyes but when she met his eyes she couldn't hold back falling into his arms. Harry didn't say anything but held onto her as they both fell down to the floor. Hermione cried and cried as Harry ran his hands through her hair trying to sooth her. His brow furrowed as he wondered to what had happened and what he was going to do if anyone had hurt her.

Ron rocked back and forth on his stool as he waited for Potions to begin. It was his least favorite class and he wasn't having the best day. Harry and Hermione had completely disappeared and then the Slytherin's were spreading some rumor that Hermione being a streaker. Hermione wasn't even comfortable wearing a one piece swim suit let alone to wear a two piece.

Ron himself thought the whole thing was funny and couldn't wait to laugh about it with Harry and Hermione. Yet they were gone. Missing two major classes. He was beginning to seriously worry about them. Another odd thing was Malfoy. Slytherin's golden boy he was so happy. Leaping around full of energy and singing in the great hall at lunch. Malfoy singing was just wrong on so many levels and made Ron wanta puke. As class began Ron heard him singing his way into class.

Malfoy looked over to Ron and seemed to be looking for something near him. Ron was surprised when Malfoy slowly slithered over by himself. "So where's Muddy Bloody and Scratched Pot."

Ron wasn't in the mood to get into it with him right now and tried to ignore him. It was what Hermione would have said if she were here. Malfoy scowled at him titling his head he didn't seem to like his none response. "I asked you a question Weassse,"

"I didn't give you an answer M…mm…" Ron couldn't think of a good combact. "Moron,"

Crab and Goyle were at Draco's side like Magic and Pansy leaped from what seemed like no where, "How dare you no one calls our Slytherine Prince a Moron you under classed buffoon."

"I'd rather be one that look like one," said Ron sticking his tongue out at Pansy.

Pansy went to pounce and Draco flicked his wand out with a little grin on his face he smiled, "I can change that,"

Ron reached for his wand and Professor Snape slammed a pile of books down on his desk. "Alright everyone to their seats…this isn't play time….take out your books and turn to 561.

Ron looked too see several other students had been staring at him and Malfoy's fight. He smirked a bit. He had after all been by himself all together he thought he did pretty well as Malfoy slinked away followed by his fan club. If only Harry and Hermione could be here than his day could be loads better.

As class continued on it didn't look like it. Ron was mixing his potion when Pansy bumped his table saying, "Opps how clumsy of me,"

Ron groaned but there was nothing he could do but start over. Twenty minutes into class. The dungeon door opened and Harry and Hermione walked in. Everyone turned to them as they walked in holding hands.

"Ahh…Mr. Potter and Miss Granger so kind of you to make some time in you're schedules to stop by,"

"Sorry sir it wont happen again." said Harry as he pulled Hermione to Ron's table. Hermione had her hair in her face and looked down.

"Let's hope not 50 points from Gryffindor and I expect your potions by the end of class or it will be detention,"

"Bullocks," said Ron as he spilt his own potion again.

"It's okay Ron will all work together," said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything as she looked up what page Ron's potions book was on. Then she quickly began to work saying, "Just follow me as I go,"

The boys both watched her as she whipped up a potion in no time flat.

"That's our Hermione," laughed Harry as he began to stir his own pot.

Malfoy dropped one of his viles on the floor. It shattered and several students looked at him. He barked orders for Crabb to clean it up. Ron smiled thinking of how glad he was to see Harry and Hermione. Draco's good mood had flipped and Ron was nearly done with his potion. As soon as class was over they would be going out to care of magical creatures and he'd finally be able to ask them where they had been all day.

Stir…stir was all Hermione could think until it was mixed and then slowly pour it in. She tried with all her strength not too concentrate on anything else. After Hermione had cried until she couldn't anymore. Harry and her went for a walk out by the lake. He told her someone had told him she had streaked and run into the girls bathroom. So that was how he had found her. She hadn't told him what was wrong only that she was going to take care of it and that this morning had been an accident with a spell.

Hermione sighed as she had her potion bottled. Setting it to be tested she sat down finally aching for the first time from this mornings…actions. She bit her lower lip sensing other people staring at her and of course him. She didn't like being idle as she grabbed another book and tried read till Snape judged their potions. He seemed bored as always stopping slightly as he looked at Hermione. He seemed to have something on his mind. Harry also noticed and thought it was weird.

When class was over they packed up all their things and Hermione grabbed onto Harry's shirt. Relying on him to get her through the school. She couldn't bare to look at anyone.

"You know…" said Harry putting and arm around her to make it seem like Hermione was just walking with a friend instead of hiding out, "Right now it's all just rumors. If you hold your head up high and act like nothing is wrong then no one believe it. It worked for me second year. If you act like you have nothing to hide than no one will give it a second thought,"

"I know," said Hermione wondering how Harry had gotten so smart. "I just feel to embarrassed,"

"SO IT'S TRUE." shouted Ron. His voice echoing through the hall.

All the students hearing him Hermione turned red as she wanted to kill Ron. Draco, Pansy, Crabb and Goyle weren't too far behind. Draco cracked his neck angry that Harry and Hermione had grown so close so quickly.

"Relax Dracooo," purred Pansy, "She'll be coming to you soon enough you did her right according to the spell she is…

"Shut up," said Draco looking around Frantically if anyone hear her. "I know it by heart so back off,"

The spell stated that with each time of connection the want would be greater until she could no longer bare to be away from him. Draco smiled thinking this over. When that time came everyone would know who the Mud Blood Granger belonged to. She would be his and no one especially Harry would ever touch Hermione again.

Thanks for Reading

.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these character or the things they were in.

Warning-Cuse word/violence

A/N The document loader was broke earlier-Shakes fist- Raaa

Harry loved Care of Magical Creatures. He liked that it was taught by his dear friend Hagrid who had been the one to rescue him from his aunt and uncle. He liked being outside and learning about all sorts of new creatures and being with his friends. The way Hermione's hair would almost turn golden when the sun hit it. It was…

"Amazing," said Hermione as she looked at what creature they would be studying. For the first time all day her face lit up and the dark cloud that was over her seemed to fad away. As she stared at the Heeklex(He- Kill- ix). It was a large fuzzy creature that's fur was came in many different colors. They were like little puff balls. They looked almost like clouds with eyes as there fur covered everything else.

"You took the word right out of my mouth Mione," said Harry smiling at her.

"Really I though it would be hairy" Said Ron. "I mean there just puffs of fluff

Harry and Ron watched as all the girls in the class ran over to the Heeklex's that began to coo as the girls picked them up and cradled the,. Hermione had found a pink one and was snuggling with it.

Hargrid smiled and said, "Heeklix's are mighty cute…They're known for attracting girls. In fact no girl can resist one…. They have a nice smell and are good finders. If you give them a picture, smell our similar object they'll show you the way. They leave little puffs of smoke in case they get ahead of you so try to remember which color is urs,"

"Puffs of smoke blimy they fart," said Ron as he leaned up against a tree, "I hope we don't have to follow them Harry,"

"Alright, everyone get into groups or 3 or 4 and grab a Heeklix's. I want you to get used to them and find some things for me…that I may…have lost..heh…anyway the group that finds the most in the end will get a reward,"

"Reward…"puffed Draco from the back of the class," What kind of reward would an off like you have. Some moldy old rock muffin like the last reward. I'd rather not be ur hired help for the next hour. Help you find stuff you lost. You're the grounds keeper…what does that mindless headmaster pay you to do,"

Hagrid looked down at the grown. Harry knew Hargid would love to tell him a thing of two but last time he went up against Malfoy Buck Beak had been sentenced to death. Harry stepped up eager to help. He decided to throw something in.

For Christmas he'd gotten two sets of Eneclair's. (N-N-Clair s) They were a sort of magical flute. It was like wizard text messaging. You could say the name of someone play a tune say your message their flute would glow and if they played a tune they would hear it. They were fairly new and all the rage. Harry decided to give up his spare set to Hagrid for his reward.

After all he rarely used his own set as Ron and him were almost always in the same room. "Hagrid is this the lesson where the reward is an Eneclair,"

"A whosy what's it," said Hargid not having heard of them yet.

Harry took out his spare set. From his pocket. He'd been meaning to give it to someone but kept forgetting. He gave it to Hagrid and winked and Hargrid took it and smiled. "Ah yess…uh today's reward will be a Eneclair…for this class only …heh special surprise reward…

That did it the whole class was booming as they ran to get into groups. Harry smiled as Draco glared at him mumbling," Have one of those tooo,"

But several other Slytherine's didn't and were rushing to get a Heeklix. Hermione returned to Harry and Ron. Her pink Heeklix had turned the color of sunset as it rested in her arms cooing. Hermione seemed to lighten up holding it and smiling. "Harry that was offly nice of you. I have the list were to find 10 things,"

"10, said Ron rolling his eyes," Great,

Little puffs of smoke began to float everywhere as the students all ran off. Hermione put down their Heeklix and Harry showed it the list. A big puff of smoke came that smelt like toothpaste to Hermione. Chocolate to Harry and his mom's mince pie to Ron. Draco scrapped him hands across the nearest tree as he watched Hermione and her friends run about.

It angered him to know end. He had been so happy earlier so exhilarated to have finally had her yet even after taking he wanted more like he knew he would but still she…she acted as if it didn't happen she acted as if everything was normal and the same….It wasn't enough for him…He wanted to leave his mark…Something the whole world would see whenever they looked at Hermione Granger…

"Draco….coooed Pansy as she brought over their green Heeklix "We almost have everything,"

The Heeklix's eyes shot almost popped out as it screeched and scramble to get away from Pansy.

Draco darted away yelling at her, "Get that thing away from me don't you remember what I told you,"

"Oh right," said Pansy before she tossed the Heeklix.

At the end of the class it was Neville who had found all of the items. He was ecstatic as he took it thinking he'd give his other one to Luna. Ron wonder why when she could probably use her esp to send him a message. Hermione turned to Harry pulling on his arm and said," Neville and Luna… are a couple,"

"No way…really..

"Alright get along there get along there…" said Hagrid as the class left…"Err…Harry. You wouldn't mind helping me for a bit would u,"

"Sure…no problem," said Harry. "I'll be with you in a second or two…"

K," said Ron.

"You okay…Hermione…I mean you could wait,"

"Oh no Harry I am feeling much better," said Hermione. She looked around like she was looking for something. Harry grabbed her hand for a second…. "If you every wanta talk,"

"Oh yes Harry…" said Hermione blushing. Ron raised an eye brow.

Hermione turned and ran off ahead. Ron turning behind her "what was all that about,"

"Nothing," said Hermione

"So Hagrid what do you need,"

"I need you to help me count the Heeklix's had a few disappear a few days ago. Figures they just wandered off but I can't find them anywhere not to worried though. Other creature won't do em any harm. But people that's another thing. They can be used for quiet a f ew dark spells but it ain't right what they do… but not to worry Harry if any harm…why if any harm came to one of these they'd leave there mark alright.

"Really how so…"

"When a Heeklix is killed it mark the attacker with a spray like uh like uh…

"Skunk…"

"Yah…but not so potent. It won't have a smell but the Heeklix's will act up and other creatures will go wild for at least a few years. It's cause Heeklix's don't do no harm they are helpful innocent creatures and to wrong them…is against nature itself,"

"Well why don't you use one of the Heeklix's to find the other,"

"I would Harry if I had the time,"

"But got lot on my plate these days barely have time to teach that's why I had u lot running about finding things today.

"Ahh okay.. Maybe one night Hermione, Ron and I could take a look,"

"Awww that would be nice of you but I couldn't trouble the three of you. Important to do your work and stay on top of things…oh and Harry thanks for that earlier. Why just for that I wanta give you what I was gona use for the award. Hagrid took out a big Muffin the size of a small boulder and handed it to Harry. "Came fresh out of the stove just this morning,"

It was a bit heavy for him but Harry took it smiling, "Uh…thanks Hargid…I'll have to share it with Ron and Hermione…

"That's the spirit best served with friends anyway.

…………………  
"So it was just a spell gone wrong…

"Yah…said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wait what spell takes all your clothes off," said Ron, "And what would you wanta do that for.

"Ooo just shut up Ron…I don't want to get into it," said Hermione as they walked through the hall.

They were walking in a tunnel connecting to the school when Crabb stepped in front of them Pansy at his side. Hermione stopped as did Ron. Goyle came up from behind blocking Hermione and Ron in.

"Oh sorry…didn't realize this was ur snogging cave," said Ron crossing his arms.

"Ron…," said Hermione "Please Excuse us.

"Please excuse us," said Pansy mocking Hermione. She didn't like it one bit.

"Yah move your fat asses," said Ron smugger from earlier in the day.

"Gladly said Pansy

She shot forward and grabbing Hermione's hair and pulling her from the crave. Ron darted over to help her but Crab and Goyle jumped Ron like a sandwich pushing and shoving him about.

Hermione grasped her wand and yelled out Exp

Draco yelled it first, " Expelliarmus

Hermione's wand flew from her hand.

Before Hermione could react Pansy let go of her hair and Draco tackled Hermione. Grabbing onto her and slamming her against the wall. She could hear Ron being punched and groaning in agony. As Draco ran his hand up her skirt. His fingers felt so good but she pulled away… "No…stop…it….

Draco smiled…Oh I will…like I said your gona have to beg for it next time…

"Then what is this," said Hermione. Draco was so close to her the her belly button felt like it was in knots and she could fill an itch growing and that weird craving she had though was gone…

"This…is just putting things in their place…

"Come on Draco…a teacher is come," hissed Pansy

Draco laughed and then ran his finger tips acrossed Hermione's lips before pulling off her. He turned snapping his finger and Crab and Goyle stopped beating on Ron. Blood on their fists. The 4 Slytherine's ran off and Hermione sunk down…She wanted to cry…she wanted to scream… and she wanted to fuck Draco Malfoy…

Thanks for reading

.com/


	6. Chapter 6

6

Disclaimer- I don't own these character of the things they were in

Wandering through the Halls Hermione was delirious. She couldn't take it. The last 24 hours had been hell. All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and curl up into a little ball. Forget today had ever even happened. Yet she could not rest or sleep as her feet dragged her through the darkly lit stone hallways of the dungeons. Flashes from hours before crossed her mind as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. The blood would never leave her mind.

Hermione had pulled herself together crawling on her knees as they felt to weak for her to stand. She couldn't believe he had lashed out at her in public with his goons. She called for her wand casting Accio and rushed to Ron's side. He was weasing having several boozes on his face and blood streaming from his nose like it was broken. Hermione was surprise Crab and Goyle hadn't cast any jinx's on him but knowing throse two they probably didn't know any.

Her whole body tingles as she cast all the medical spells she new fixing his nose and several cuts on his face where rings had gashed him. She felt like their was a string around her waist pulling her in the direction Draco had gone. She felt impulsive like she wanted to jump up and run after him pouncing on him. Ron groaned in pain and Hermione cried taking his hand in hers.

Harry was whistling as he entered the tunnel catching Hermione's attention. She looked up as he froze recognizing her and Ron. He ran as fast as he could calling to them, "RON…HERMIONE, WHAT HAPPENED!!!

"Malfoy," said Hermione as Harry fell to his knees next to Ron. Hermione immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. The way she had meant to say his name was like spitting dirt Vile and loathsome. Yet it had come out like she was calling to Ron or Harry happy. Harry glanced at her giving her a strange look and the grabbing onto Ron's arm. He slung him over his shoulder, "Come on let's get Ron to the Hospital wing and see Professor McGonagall. He won't get away with this.

"Right," said Hermione as she got up following after Harry. She never noticed how strong he'd gotten. She remembered when they had been kids and Ron had gotten hurt and they had to leave him because neither of them were strong enough to lift him.

Hermione dragged herself alone the wall feeling sleepy as she followed Harry. He looked worried at her and ran over to her still carrying Ron he grasped her hand and it was like she found her second wind. She felt better and not as tired. The three got into the castle. In the Hospital wing Hermione told professor McGonagall and Snape what had happened as she was looked over.

Ron had to stay in the hospital wing over night as he had a few broken ribs. Hermione had fell to her knees when she heard this and Professor McGonagall insist she lay down. She resisted at first but finally decided to get some rest. She didn't feel tired yet when she laid down she was like a log. She woke up and it was almost Midnight. She was covered in sweat and she wanted …no needed Draco.

Every fiber in her being called to her to get up and she did. Madam Pomfrey caught her on her way out and she found herself lying saying she felt better and wanted to sleep in her own bed for the rest of the night. She must have been convincing as she let Hermione go and she speed walked through the halls.

Her heart Beat and leapt as she drew closer bumping into the dungeon walls. Now all visions all feeling for today left her as she saw him standing in front of the door to his room. He didn't look happy either. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. She unfacined her robes letting them fall to the floor and her skirt came next followed by her shirt. By the time she got to him she was completely naked. Pansy Parkson walked by and couldn't believe how well Draco's Potion worked. She wondered if she might try it on Harry…

Hermione her arms wanting to feel Draco's arms around her feel his cool slimy skin caress her see his eyes take her in. She closed her eyes going in for a kiss when her lips hit his hand. He had placed his hand over his lip. Shielding them from Hermione not allowing her to have any release.

No not after day he had. Crab and Goyle had gotten caught which meant the little mud blood had told on them. She had also been hanging around with Harry all morning when she should have been in her room crying with joy at the amazing sex they'd had in the broom closet.

Draco pushed Hermione seeing the pain in her eyes as she craved to touch him. Good let her feel pain. He wanted her to suffer

Her lips parted to speak and he said," Shut up if you want my coak in you,"

Her lips shut tight, "You will not speak unless commanded to and you will do everything I ask of you will get nothing in return understand,"

Hermione nodded. Draco smiled she was like a puppy waiting to be taught how to behave and boy was he ever going to teach her. "On your knees,"

Hermione sunk to her knees. Draco opened his door. "No follow me…crawling,"

Draco walked into his room and Hermione got on her hands and knees on the hard cold stone floor scraping them as she crawled getting dirty. Pansy burst out into laughed and then sighed disappointed the show was over.

Inside Draco decided to teach her some basics. "Lay," he said and showed her his hand flat. "When I do this you lay," Hermione's eyes shined with defiance as she fought him. He smiled thinking how cute. She would crawl behind him but hand signs were too much for the mud blood.

Draco bent down and kissed her softly giving her just a little taste of what she needed she moaned and gasped as he pulled away she tried to pull him back. Draco slid out of her hands," Never touch me unless told,"

Hermione hands fell away as she laid.

"Now," said Draco putting his hand into a fist, "This means Sit,

Hermione sat Draco came over and positioned her so her lets were under her and she was sitting on them. He put her hands behind her back," This will be the proper sit,"

Draco smiled letting go and sat down in his chair deciding to put his lessons to test. Without any words he made his hand flat and then into a fist and flat again. Over and over he watched her sit and lay. Sit and lay. Obeying him with all her attention.

He laughed and wondered what everyone would think of the mud blood whore if they could see her now. At the beck and call of Draco Malfoy. Draco cracked his neck. He stood up and slowly undressing leaving her in the sitting position as he began to gloat. "Now I bet you're wondering why sitting like that,"

Well well…it makes your hands stay away from those lovely breast of yours. You should never hide them Hermione no not now they are mine. I want people to see them more Unbutton you're shirts more…next time I allow you to dress that is,"

No naked he slowly walked over to her. He let himself stretch and he slowly rubbed her face," Now…the other reason is so you're hands can't be used when I make you pleasure me. I want that smart mouth of you're to get some real use.

"Now open wide,"

Hermione's eyes looked shocked, "Oh come on Hermione…what is this you're first…I'm not surprised…after all I was ur first fuck,"

Hermione grimaced. It was so sweet how she tried to resist her urges yet it was her urges that held her on the floor and her mouth open. He planned to play with her a bit mess with her but as soon as her mouth wrapped around his member without even telling her Draco was lost to the world.

She sucked better than Pansy which was hard to believe. Her jaw moved faster and faster and her tongue was everywhere. It was only as he was about to cum that he realized she was getting some release as his dick had been a covered in the potions. So to her it was like her favorite flavor of ice cream or sucker.

Draco held her head and ran his hands through her hair as his legs grew week, "Swallow it…swallow it all…"

Hermione obeyed as he came crashing hard into her mouth. Never in his life had he felt something so good something so amazing. It was like all his tension everything was sucked out of him so to speak. Draco collapsed on his knees and for several minutes just kneeled their as the wave of joy left him. Hermione having some release from the potion gaining her sense fell out of position and turned to run out.

Draco clasped her leg ready for another go. That was just an appetizer. Her pulled her down and she struggled but he could feel she wanted it as she spread for him and was wet. He remember the first night he'd taken her and how she hand been dry now she was begging for it.

And Draco planned to deliver. On the floor on the couch on the bed, against the wall. All these years he'd wanted her sent everywhere. All those nights he laid awake thinking of her. Imagining what he would do what she would feel like and say. She called out his name begging for more and more until night turned to morning and they were both exhausted. Wrapped up in each others arms. Almost like real lovers.

Now said Draco as he lay panting against Hermione. A smile creeping across his face, " As for your Punishment Mud Blood….Today…you'll spend the entire day in bed with me,"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked in Draco's eyes. She knew he was serious but worse off she really wanted too…

Thank you for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own these characters of the stories they were in.

Hermione had never really spent anytime with Draco outside of class. He hasn't exactly someone she had ever wanted to even give a second thought to. What with his constant name calling and pure hate for her and her friends.

She had never truly seen him until she finally opened her eyes. It was nearly 11 in the morning and he laid sleeping beside her like an angel. Someone so vile and evil shouldn't look good with his blood hair and soft pale skin. Her sensed finally came back to her and she wrapped herself in one of Draco's silk blankets.

Sometime while they were sleeping some house elves must have come in. The room was cleaned up and Hermione's uniform was pressed and folded on a chair. She also noticed several of her personal effects set up next to a vanity mirror. It was creepy. Hermione smiled. Creepy was good creepy was great it meant she was well becoming herself again. She needed to get her mind back from Draco's grasp if she wanted to find out what he had done to her and how to break it.

Smells of food filled the air and Hermione realized how hungry she was. She wallked around a bit realizing Draco didn't share his room with anyone else and that there were several rooms. A large bathroom. A study packed with his own books and supplies Hermione felt a twing of envy as she thought of all she could do in her own private study area. Without everyone always chatting and yelling in the common room. She saw two other locked doors she wondered if they might be closets.

The smell of amazing food drew her into a dinning room with a large lengthy table. There was masses of food everywhere no one young man could eat. As she looked over all the food she wondered why Draco bothered leaving his room at all. Her stomach gurgled and she wandered over to a large bowl of fruits. There were fruits in it that she had never seen. In fact there were a lot of food that had never been on the Hogwarts tables.

Curiously she reached out and plucked a black grape never having seen one. She popped it into her mouth and was amazed at how juicy and good it tasted. Hermione wanted to put a stop to Draco but she couldn't possibly do any concentrating on and Empty stomach now could she. It was like a buffet and Hermione had a pass of all you could eat. She may have been small but her appetite was large. Her father had always joked with her that she had the fasted metabolism he'd ever seen.

She ate quietly hoping not to wake him and then she quickly ran into his study. Tying her hair up she looked though all of the open books he had laying out. She was applied to find several dirty magazines that had her face magiced onto the bodies that moved and jerked.

She finally found he had written notes on several slave spells. Circling parts from her and there to what he wanted and didn't. She didn't even hear him come up behind her as she kneeled over a book. Grasping her hair he pulled her up from his desk. Pain surged as he held tight pulling her back to him," You never could listen well mud blood,"

Pulling her out of the room he yanked her painfully back into the bedroom throwing her down on the bed. He casted "Emiculo-( A mic -u low-) An invisible barrier kept her on the bed. Every time she tried to get off of it. Frustrated she yelled and screamed at him hoping to piss him off.

Annoyed with her and not in the mood to fuck. Draco checked his mail before wondering off for some tea. Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest upset. She laid her head down and shut her eyes trying to think. She heard some doors open and Pansy's oh so recognizable laugh as she came in. Crabb and Goyle came in with her.

She couldn't see bust listened as hard as she could.

"So how's ur Mud blood Whore doing,"

"What do you want,"

"Hey Draco let's go get Harry he's in the field near the giants thingys …house said Crabb

"Hagrid," corrected both Pansy and Draco at the same time

"Right…" agreed Goyle.

"Not interested today…." said Draco with some cheer in his voice.

"Right Draco…why pounce potter when u can fuck his duck,"

"Whatever Pans…what do you want and get out,"

"I want some of that Binging Po….

Hermione heard what sounded like a scooting chair and shatter glass like Draco had dropped something. She heard some whacking noise and Pansy squalled in pan. Draco yelled "Akaza," (A car z ah) Hermione knew it was a pain spell that would inflict small s pain over and over when someone did a habit or something they weren't suppose to. It was used to help wizard with addictions. Something she wanted to try with her new addiction to Draco.

"HOW MANY TIMES PANSY,"

"But…I,"

"Get out get the fuck out all of you,"

"Right Draco," said Goyle. She heard some scuffling and they were gone. Hermione had to think fast so she wouldn't forget. Something about this Bindings…Po…She must have meant potion. It must have been important for him to have attacked Pansy It had to do something with Hermione. She just had to remember it. She took out a hair clip and she scratched into the bottom of the bed. Binding…P.. Draco came up behind her scathing her back.

She closed her eyes. Hadn't last night been enough for him, He licked her ear as he whispered, "Come on I wanta show you something." Then he smacked her but like they were a couple. He jumped off the bed and Hermione waited as he casted a counter spell to let her off the bed. He grabbed her hand playfully and pulled her along. She hesitated as they were both naked running through his place. Taking her hand he dragged her into one of the rooms that had been locked and she was blown away. There was another large room full of empty shelves. It had a cauldron and a closet full of potion supplies. There were also things from her world books and such.

"For you,' he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He nudged her lovingly and she didn't know what to think. "You can come here whenever you like there is a door that lets off from just outside the Gryffindor room. You'll be the only one to see it. Oh and if you want a book from the library just walk over here and write the name. Within minutes it will appear on your desk.

Hermione would have been over joyed if not for the fact that this was Draco… Hermione was confused. He was so vile one minute than trying to be nice to her the next. Did he really think that she would ever love him or want him. Angry she spat at him.. "This will be a great place to look up the BINDINGS POTION,"

Draco's eyes could have popped out of his head as he ran over to her. She didn't even hear the word as a flash of light stuck her. She could only see the anger in his eyes as she fell back.

//////////////////  
Draco loomed over her angrily. He was disappointed in his mud blood and very upset with himself. He had vowed not wipe Hermione's mind as it could eventually cause her brain damage and he didn't want that. It was true he wanted her body but her mind was also important. Grabbing onto her arm he carried her back to the bed….

Thanks for Reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.  
A/N Spelling errors

Warning-Sex and Violence

It was odd not to see Hermione. It was Sunday and the weather was amazing. Everyone was outside enjoying the day with various activities. Perhaps it was raging hormones or a sinking pit in his stomach but Harry really missed Hermione. He was worried about her. She had been acting so strangely lately.

On Friday after Ron had been attacked. Harry had left her and Ron in the hospital to get better. Before bed he had decided to visit them but when he got their Hermione had just left to go sleep in her own bed. Ron was passed out while so he decided to run to the Gryffindor common room hoping to catch her. But she wasn't there so he went to bed.

The next morning she wasn't anywhere to be found he even asked Hagrid if he'd seen her with no luck. Later in the afternoon however he found a note saying she needed to catch up on some homework and not to worry. She had hearted her I's and written rather fancy so she must have been okay. After all Hermione did love her homework. Harry went of to the Quidditch field for a few hours before dinner. It was so weird spending the whole day without Hermione and Ron and hoped they both would get better.

On Sunday Harry hanged out with Ron who was feeling much better and would be allowed to go back to classes on Monday much to his dismay he was hoping to get a week off. Then Harry reminded him that that wouldn't excuse him from the work. Normally Harry didn't mention things like that. Yet he heard Hermione's words ringing in his ears. The weather was really nice and after a while Ron kicked him out telling him to go do something.

Harry left but didn't really know what to do with himself. He wandered around finding himself wondering what Hermione was doing. Why didn't he have the courage to stand up and tell her that she meant more to him than a sister or a friend. Soon it was gona be to late and she'd never know ending up with someone else and then he'd have to watch her snogging with some other guy.

He sighed leaning up against a wall she'd probably be better off with someone else. Harry lost everyone he ever really loved. Even now these days he was losing so many friends to the return of the dark lord. There was no use dragging Hermione in to any deeper trouble. But he couldn't help deny it he longed to be with her.

Everything felt better when she was around and it was like he was almost…well it was like he was a normal wizard. Instead of the chosen one, scared avenger, and of course the boy who lived. When in fact he never really lived if anyone could call this a life. Hiding from the dark lord while everyone he cared about fought to protect him and died. He had no skills or amazing wits. His only real talents were bravery and the stubbornness not to give up but look where that had gotten him so far.

Harry started off towards the lake to thrown rocks when he saw Hagrid and remembered the missing Heeklix he'd offered to help him find. Surely he could spend a few hours on helping him find that.

Harry found it calming as he followed the puffs of pink smoke. Hagrid had set up the Helix and told Harry to be mindful and not to travel to far into the forest that it wasn't worth it. He figured the Helix had wondered off and was trying to find it's way back to the others seeing as how they would seek each other out not liking to be lonely when they weren't searching for something.

Yet the Helix didn't go to the forest it started to head toward the school and surrounded the dungeons opening. This was really curious indeed. Being a Gryffindor Harry was not aloud to wander in the Slyithern dungeons unless he was on his way to class. It being Sunday would seem very peculiar.

Harry however had his invisible cloak. He shrouded himself in it and slowly walked to into the darken ding dungeons the Heeklix puffed about several student stared at it wondering what it was doing but Harry managed to follow it into a room. It was a large place Harry looked around and realized Quickly it was Draco Malfoy's bed room with the big picture hanging over the fire place. Hearing some noise he quickly looked for a place to hide even though he had the cloak on he couldn't risk Draco bumming into him nor the Heeklix. He hid under the bed as he saw footsteps coming like Draco had come out of the shower.

Great though Harry Draco Marlfoy walks about naked in his room on Sunday's I really didn't need to know this. The Heeklix started to change color and puff and hiss like it was upset it also shuttered like it was cold or scared. Harry cast a silencing bubble to muffle it. Draco threw something on the bed and it bounced a bit before he got on.

"Ahh yes much better now that were both clean…let's get dirty,"

Harry soon realized he wasn't alone and listened as the bed screeched. Harry's eyes went wide as he wanted to kick himself. He really didn't need to hear Pansy and Draco getting it on. This was no officially his worst moment.

Then he heard Draco say something," Mione yes yes that's it yes uh I love ur tight twat….yah take me in take me yah that's it…

Mione…Hermione….Nooooo…" Harry wanted to laugh Draco called Pansy Hermione uhh Hermione was gona get a kick out of this but man was it also sick. Harry listened and heard what sounded like Hermione say uh Dra..Dra..cooo…please…just….end…it/

"Begg Hermione beg me….

Harry couldn't believe it he wouldn't. He crawled around the bed to look. He poked his head over and fell back to the floor. Draco was…no….no….Hermione…was…

On the bed Draco had Hermione pressed against him as he pulled her to him. She was on all fours her back arched Draco had her hair in his hand and was yanking it back as he slammed into her.

Harry was sick…the one girl…he love..was…with..He feel back seeing a word scratched into the bed it looked like something Hermione had written Binding s p. Hermione screamed out as Draco fell against her and the two collapsed. Harry was full of rage. How could they do this how could Hermione do this. He let the Heeklix go and shot out from under the bed he pulled out his wand and using the worst curse he new shot it at Draco it bounced off a protection shield casted on the bed and hit the Heeklix causing it to wheeez and gasp in pain. Draco shot up. Harry aimed again and Hermione shot up..

HARRY," screamed Hermione..

How could you Mione…how could you…with with him…

"Hermione berried her head and began to cry and Draco slowly moved about going for his wand. "So hard to believe potter that she would want a real man….

"NO….no it's can't be true it isn't true….Hermione's gotta be sick or something,

Draco laughed," Yah she's sick alright sick for my dick,"

Hermione cried evern more and Harry waited for him to get out from the bed knowing his spells would bounce. Accio wand called Draco as his wand flew to him

Harry would be left open. Draco laughed nice pottter storming in her so I could kill you,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Yelled Hermione as Draco raised his wand. "GO AWAY HARRY LEAVE US ALONE….

HERMIONE," Yelled Harry

"GO AWAY HARRY…I LOVE DRACO…IT'S MY CHOICE SO GET OUT,"

"But Hermione,"

"You heard her POTTER get before I spell your ass off,' said Draco he had a devils smile as Hermione held onto him. Harry looked into her eyes. She seemed in pain but she kept saying she wanted to stay with Draco…

HARRY JUST GO,"

"Yah Harry Go so we can get back to it," said Draco he turned Hermione and got ready to go at it again. Harry enraged he didn't care if she wanted to stay of not he wasn't gona let this go on even if she never spoke to him again. Harry jumped tackling Draco off the bed and Hermione screamed out jumping off the bed.

The two were fighting each other Harry having the upper hand as he often fought with his overgrown cousin. All of Harry's hate coming out he bashed Draco over and over till he was bleeding unconscious just like what they had done to Ron. He grabbed his neck and was choking him when Hermione grabbed Harry. Stop Harry Please don't hurt him anymore. Harry shot off Draco he couldn't even look at Hermione. "I don't know what's wrong with you but were going to hospital wing.

"NO HARRY NO…I wont I don't wanta go anywhere with you…just leave us alone said Hermione she kneeled over Draco holding him. Furious Harry took the Heeklix storing out of the room. How could she how could she he though and stormed through the dungeon Draco's blood on his shirt. Snape grabbed him ….."Mr. Potter

'LET ME GO SNAPE OR I'll KILL YOU TOO," said Harry.

Several students gasped and Snape yanked him into his empty class room. Storming about wont help Miss Granger nor will threatening to kill a teacher…Mr. Potter

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HERMIONE,"

More than you would think Mr. Potter More than you would think….

...................................

Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I by no mean own these characters or the stories they were in.

"What do you know…." asked Harry looking at Snape. His thoughts racing. Draco was smart but even he didn't have the skills in his fifth year to do whatever he'd done to Hermione. He had to have had help. It would make sense if Snape was behind this…He squinted his eyes.

"I know more than you could ever understand…Mr. Potter," Professor Snape looked away hating how Harry's eyes shined with hatred at him.

"Try me…you're behind this I know it…what did you do to Hermione,"

"I've done nothing Mr. Potter…except answer a simple question,"

"Really on what…

"It doesn't matter….Miss. Granger is all that matters now. While I can't help you I can offer you information. The spell she is under is called a Bindings. It is administered through a potion.

"Bindings, " said Harry he remembered the scratches on the best post….."What does it do,"

"It binds another to you heart and soul. Connecting them and making the one under the spell need the caster more than anything. It makes them desire to please and eventually obsessed to the point where they are no longer themselves but are what the caster wishes.

"So like a love potion," said Harry

"NO MR. POTTER. A love potion is flimsy and has multiple cures. It can even be overcome over time. A Bindings potion is permanent and doesn't have a cure. It can be managed with focus and determination but most times it's impossible.

"Well what can we do. How can we help Hermione if theirs no cure,"

"Love…absolutely undying unbreakable unequivocal love Mr. Potter,"

"So…you saying that all Hermione needs is Love," said Harry it was weird to see Snape talk about love.

"Alll…Alll…Love is not something easily obtained MR. POTTER and it can not be one sided. Love takes two and can not be weighed tested or measured in amounts. It takes some people life times to understand it and some never even grasp it at all it is not something that is easily obtained.

"I don't understand….

"Of course you don't ….seeing as you are young and foolish. Only knowing of boyhood crushes and adolescent desires.

"So then is there no way to save Hermione,"

The only other alternative is to make another Bindings potion. The maker of this Bindings must be someone that can not take from Hermione's sprit but add to it. Nurturing her with love and over time help her to lessen her need for the effects of the potion through methods of strength and determination. It takes great focus for those under bindings to have free will but it can be done. She will always be bound to Mr. Malfoy but having another bindings will lesson his hold on her.

"This is ridiculous… I could kill Draco and free Hermione," said Harry.

"No…if Draco were to die then without training Hermione would die to. The connection between the two is too strong.

"How do you know all this,' asked Harry angry

"That is none of ur business," said Snape. "We don't have time for anymore of this. We will make the potion at once and tonight I will get you an opening. Now who will you have make the potion. Whoever the caster is will have to stand up against Draco and be able to maintain Hermione even when she struggles against their help,"

"I will do it," said Harry. "I will save Hermione and be there for her I am her best friend and I will protect her,'

"Yes," but will you love her," Can you let yourself love someone seeing as everyone you do ends up dying. Is that really the best for Mrs. Granger…"

Harry stared at him his eyes ignited with Fury and angry. His determination unwavering "Whatever it is I will do it,"

Snape glared at Harry. Perhaps if he had had his determination perhaps if he had fought harder then he too could have saved the one he loved. Snape turned away from Harry. He could not save Lilly from the Bindings but he would do his best to help Harry.

Thank You for Reading ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Stories they were in.

Update(Sorry i have not been updating I feel bad that I can't spell right and have been working on alot of other projects Excuses Excuses. I figure I will try to finish this story and then see how it goes. Thank you to all who have read this far and I hope that you enjoy.)

Snape worked with Harry all afternoon and past dinner. He was surprised at the concentration and attention to detail he paid. In all the years that he had taught him potions he had never seen him work so hard. The hardest part for Harry seemed to be when he had to kill the Heeklix. It was innocent and had not hurt a soul. For the rest of his life he would not be able to be around animals without knowing what he had done. Yet he did it even holding back the tears and pain in his eyes.

Snape had wished he had been better at his age. When Lilly had been bound to James Potter. They had been around Harry's age. Snape had not realized what had happened. The Bindings potion was so unfamiliar at the time ever to him and it wasn't taught in the text books. It had started slowly when Snape brushed his hand through her hair she would pull he made a joke she would seem distant. He would go to kiss her and she would pull back. James Potter had always made fun of the two's friendship and when they had started to go together he torched Snape with pranks. Lilly always ran into save him.

He had been foolish telling her to back off he wanted to prove he wasn't weak. Yet the first time he saw her with James. Wrapped in red sheets. She looked at him. The pain in her eyes could have killed him. He had taken it as pitty. He had been angry and she had never come to explain or pleed with him. He had felt betrayed and even hated her.

Weeeks past in his blindness of hate but then he caught on that she didn't leave his side. He would watch her from the shadows and she would try to please James even when he kissed another girl in front of her. She stopped her studies taking all of James classes and it was rare to see her alone. She had always been such a strong woman ever since Snape had known her but the woman he saw was weak now crazed and engolfed slowly fadding away.

Finally he realized something else was wrong but by then school was almost out they were going to graduate. He captured Lilly and locked them in the girls bathroom and demanded she tell him what was going on. She broke down. She screamed and cried. She told him of the bindings. How if even she wanted to she could not get away. That it was like a drug she needed him and there was no hope.

Snape had her tell him everything and for weeks he studied. When school got out he went those hundreds of thousands of potion books. He knew every since potion there was and then he found it. Bindings, he studied every inch of it over and over again. He sought out tons of scholars all saying that it was incurable. But it could be maintained. He studied with several who had helped those that were bound. He spoke with how they desired it everyday at first but the ach lessoned for contact with the caster till they just had a manageable addiction but it took years. They all had to be locked up for months training themselves to do everyday tasks. That the longer they were with the caster the harder it was.

Snape told Harry of the training and that he would have to consider dropping out of Hogwarts. Harry was quiet and Snape wondered if he would be able to really take this seriously. Snape had tried to get Lilly she had been pregnant and he had been hunted down before he could get past a week. She had fought him bit him and when they had come to get her he knew they would not see his way. Believing Lilly and James to be lovers and Snape and a crazy admire. Lilly had begun to forget herself and had been unable to talk to Snape. Asking why are you doing this to me. Her mind only filled with James and whatever he wanted. Seeing the one you love more than anyone breaking for someone else was pain.

He sought out Lord Voldemort and the two had talked Snape made a deal with him to save Lilly he would do anything for Voldemort. That night when he went to the house he was going to kill Harry and kill James. Leaving Lilly for Snape to save but when James was killed Lilly was struck dead right before Snapes eyes. He screamed in anger and for years he was hurt. After the fall of the Dark lord. He took a job and was unsettled depressed and angred at his inability.

Yet…when he saw Harry. Harry who he thought he would hate from the moment he saw him he was astonished. It was like some part of Lilly had escaped and been born within the boy and he vowed to honor him. For even if Lilly never loved James he knew she loved Harry. When they had been little she had talked about children and how they ment the world to her that one day she would have a son or a daughter and give it the world if she could….

"Snape…Proffesor Snape…" called Harry. "Is it ready,"

"Yes…said Snape… "Yes,"

Next Chapter the conclusion to Bindings


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not by any means own these characters or the stories they were in. _JK Rowling_ is way more awesome.  
A/N Okay so sorry for the long wait. It jumps around a bit.

Hermione cried curled up into a ball as the soothing water filled Draco Malfoy's Private bath. She had been aware some of the richer family's were privileged to such things and always had found them to be wasteful as everyone she knew had to share a bath and it wasn't that bad. Bubbles slowly popping as they traveled through the air. Draco stood furiously staring at himself in the mirror as he dabbed his green silken handkerchief across his cut bottom lip. Hermione was surprised he didn't go to the hospital wing. If she hadn't stopped Harry he would have beat him to death. She had always seen Draco as a wimp. His father had always pushed him around and he always ran from any real danger.

How he had reacted after waking up had shocked her. He had been passed out for hours and she wondered if she ought not really get some help. Part of her wished he was dead or would die on his own spit. Yet she didn't know what the repercussions of Draco's death would do to her or Harry. She would never allow Harry to be put in Azkaban. She would take the blame if Draco was found dead.

Yet around the late afternoon he had woken on the floor coughing and gasping for arm. He pulled himself off the floor looking around he saw Hermione huddled by the end of his bed huddled in a mass of blankets. He just smiled and laughed almost madly. He coughed again and winced in pain before blood came out of his mouth.. He was slow to rise to his feet and she heard several bones crack and snap as he did. Yet all Draco said in a smug confident voice was" Ha Potter my Fathers done much worse…  
Draco then cleaned himself up like it had happened countless times before where he'd woken beaten and bloody. Hermione found her heart aching just a bit. She pitied him for a slight second seeing how the movements in his childhood had made Draco the monster he was today.. It scared her more than anything. But it quickly faded to hate when he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along to follow him.

She couldn't hold onto the blankets as she also couldn't get to her feet. Not wanting the pain of her hair ripped from her head. She shamelessly left them and crawled on her knees. He took her to his private bath throwing her on the hard stone floor she curled up to where she was now and he prepared a large bath cleaning any last leaving marks.

As the bath filled Hermione watched Draco put a yellow powder in it from a large jar that was half empty. He sighed as he did so and she wondered if he was tired if he would pass out as he seemed to waver a bit. She imagined him falling in drowning.

When the water was to his liking he grabbed her again yanking her to her feet. He dragged her to the waters and she slowly stepped in. She was scared the water would be too hot and worried what powder he had put in. She was surprised when the waters were warm and soothing. She wanted to collapse in them and just relax. Let all her worries fade away. The first time in all this time that she finally felt like she could take a breath without crying. As she sunk deeper she felt perhaps this was the most relaxed she had ever been in her life. All her fears all her worries all her cared faded away. Draco let her go seemingly also to be in a better mood as he sunk into the waters. t must have been something Draco had put in the water Hermione thought off handedly but it didn't matter to her.

No she was in heaven as the waters came all around her she laid back and fell into bliss. After a few minutes Draco was slowly caressing her naked skin under the water breathing her in and smiling. Hermione just sighed relaxed as he slowly kissed her breasts cupping them with his hands and then his mouth. She felt loved and loving. She wrapped her hands around him running them through his hair. It was so pretty. She thought so pretty.

She felt free and high as he entered her welcoming thighs. He moved slowly letting her be on top rocking her back and forth. So gentle and careful as he ran his hands through her hair. To him this was everything. If he died in this moment life would be complete. And in a wisp ear he said, "I love you Hermione Granger…

And together the two of them cam in a ray of bliss. Collapsing on each other they slept in the warm waters held in each others embrace as the sun slowly went down outside the window.

At some point the potion or relaxation ended and Draco woke. He saw Hermione still on top of him sleeping and he smiled. Gently he carried her back to the bed room tucking her in. He went to get something to eat still relaxed and for the first time in his life in love….She would love him too with bindings and they would be happy… Draco smiled thinking of this…

Harry watched Draco leave and taking a small rag he sprinkled purple potion on it and covered Hermione's mouth. He needed to make sure she didn't make a sound as he took her from the room. He carried her quickly and as quietly as he could bringing her to the room he had once been to when he was a small child. The room he had seen the mirror of hopes and dreams.

He had been preparing for hours. He was tired and took a refresher potion. He had set up a bed in the room. It was nothing to special but he covered it with rose petals. He had never made love before in his life. He had never had sex before. He was so nervous. When Snape had learned this he gave him a potion of length to last him so he wouldn't spoil the potion in second of first time excitement.

Harry turned red when he saw Hermione's breasts they were stunning and amazing. He had seen some in magazines with Ron and his brothers but never real or Hermione's. He could see bruises around them and he remembered what he was doing why he was here for Hermione.

Slowly Harry undressed and began the ceremony. He didn't like the idea of Hermione being asleep through this but Professor Snape said if the Bindings were too far she would resist him even if she didn't want too.

Harry bit his lip in frustration. He took a vile of potion filled with orange liquid he halved it. Taking his hair he put it in one taking her hair he put it in another. He watched as one turned purple and the other green. He sighed with relief this was what it was suppose to do after all.. Carefully he put some green potion on his lips very lightly and gently he kissed Hermione. She moaned a bit and he pressed down hard making sure it spread.. He'd only kissed one other girl. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his lips tingle with there touch. Her lips were so soft he'd never imagined something so soft.

Gently he pulled away and poured more of the purple potion on her stomach and watched as it slowly crawled into her belly button. Hermione twisted a bit in pain she winced and Harry knew it was because it was like she was being split in two. Harry's binding was fighting with Draco's. Taking her head up Harry dripped the rest of it into Hermione's mouth. He made sure ever drop went down her throat. She seemed to be having a nightmare her eyes fluttering and Harry wanted to stop. He wanted to pull away and end her pain but he knew this was the only way he could save her from Draco…

Harry sighed closing his eyes he poured half the potion into his hand and rubbed it all over his penis. He was cold and it felt thick. He took the rest and drank it. Removing his glasses he set them down. He ever so slowly brought up one of Hermione legs so she opened and sighing he said, "Forgive me Mione… Then in a louder tone he casted Felzari..

Then grabbing her shoulder and poised right over her he clenched his eyes and sunk into her. She winced in such pain as he went to the full depths. She woke from her sleep and scratched at Harry. He blocked her out blocked everything out except for the rhythm of his movements. He started slow and moved faster and faster driving in and out and losing himself in the pleasure. He didn't notice Hermione had stopped and had wrapped her legs around him. Lights flickered and flashed all around them as two became one and the bindings bonded Hermione and Harry as one. Swirling with Draco's own mixture they collided and Harry came sending both he and Hermione into a wave of ecstasy….

Hermione breathed heavily and Harry rested his head on her breasts he'd never felt anything like it in his life. His heart pounded and his body sweat and he wanted to stay inside her for forever warm and safe.

Hermione felt odd incomplete yet complete she stared at Harry…She wondered what was going on. She felt so confused and so lost….

The door to the room they were in slammed open and Draco rushing in furiously. He saw the two curled in each others embrace. He saw the remainder of the binding potion and enraged he yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POTTER!!!!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he rushed for his glasses and wand. Draco had his out and the words on his tongue with enough hate and enough power that if he said them Harry would be dead in an instant.

"AVADA…."

"Expelliarmus"…. Yelled Professor Dumbledore and the wand flew from Draco's hand. Harry grabbed his wand and ran to shield Hermione who covered herself. In the doorway just behind Harry stood Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey also with the two.

Professor Snape had rushed to Professor Dumbledore after Harry had gone. After telling Dumbledore what had happened. The two men had gone to Draco's room but he was no where to be seen. Several student said they saw him running around in his bath robe frantically looking for something.

They grabbed the nurse and Professor Dumbledore had had an idea of where they might be. Having found Harry in this room several times before.

Draco was bound and his father called to the school. He would be expelled at once. Draco yelled and screamed as they too him from the room that he wouldn't take this. "Hermione belonged to him and that he had done the true Bindings that his was stronger and he would never let her go never….

Hermione watched Draco be dragged off and hid in Harry's arms. She felt confused part of her longed for Draco and as Dumbledore later explained part of her always would. But Harry had casted Bindings and she would be able to live.

Harry felt bad that he hadn't given her a choice to chose. That she was now stuck with him for forever. Hermione was grateful to Harry he had saved her from a fate worse than death to her. She shuttered to think weeks later when the old Hermione started to return that she would be with Draco… That she had been… Yet in her dreams she saw him his hands his touch that one night she had shared with him in the bath that hadn't been completely awful the pity she had almost felt.

Harry and Hermione's Bindings would remained a secret not even Ron would know. Together they would start dating so no one would think them kissing and holding hands in the hall would be any different.

Ron had been afraid that he would be a third wheel but the Harry and Hermione never saw it as that. Hermione and Harry tried to think of their bindings as a friend ship…a friend ship…with benefits or obligations which ever u would look at it. Hermione said that Harry could date if he wanted that she wouldn't hold it against him.

With Professor Snape the two practiced longevity sometimes going a week without needing to connect…

Draco….well Draco never made it home…. His father had come from him and was furious when he learned that his son had casted bindings on a mud blood especially Hermione freaking Granger. If Dumbledore hadn't killed him he would. But when Lucius Marfloy went to his songs room he was gone. Pansy, Crab and Goyle also withdrew from school. Some say they had ran off… after releasing Draco from the other Professors watch…

Either way…Draco….had decided that after he had known true and utter happiness…he would no longer settle for anything else….

But that….is another story…perhaps….

Thank you for Reading and to those that commented Thank you very much.

Sorry for my spelling and hope you all have a wonderful day ^^


End file.
